Pups and the Phobia
Characters Ryder Katie Main 6 pups (more to be added soon hopefully, also if you want me to use a character just leave a link in the comment. Summary When Ryder gets a call about a lost little girl found in Adventure Bay, him and the pups go to help her find her parents. There's just one problem, whenever this mysterious little girl spots one of the pups she runs and hides, making helping her a lot harder. Will they be able to help this little girl find her parents and figure out why she's so scared of dogs? Read on to find out ^^ Story It was a fairly stress free day in Adventure Bay. There had been no emergencies all morning, quite an accomplish considering it was Adventure Bay. The pups were playing different games, such as tug of war and tag, in the front yard. Ryder was on the balcony on top of the lookout, watching the pups, but also paying attention to the video game he was currently playing. Everyone was having fun, but that would soon be interrupted when Ryder's pup pad rang. Ryder answered just like he normally would, "Hello, Ryder here." "Hi Ryder," came Mr. Porters voice from the mobile device "I have sort of an emergency and I need your help." "Whatever the problem is, I'm sure the Paw Patrol can help!" Ryder said with a smile on his face. Mr. Porter smiled back, "I know, here she is" the phone then panned over to a little girl no more than 8 years old. "I found her wandering around my store, and she can't find her parents. I would love to help, but I have to go deliver groceries." Ryder nodded, understanding the situation at hand. "Don't worry Mr. Porter, we'll come down to help right away! No job is to big, no pup is to small!" "Thanks Ryder." Ryder hung up and pulled out the button on his pup-pad, "Paw Patrol, to the lookout!" ''(Meanwhile in the backyard) '' "Can't catch me!" Marshall yelled as he was running away from Rocky. They were currently in a very aggressive game of tag. Rocky laughed, "Then how come I've almost caughten up with you!" Marshall ignored this and kept running, Skye and Rubble were just relaxing and watching the showdown between the two pups, along with watching the game of tug of war that Chase and Zuma were currently engaged in. Soon they wouldn't have to bounce there heads back and forth between the two because the two games were about to crash together, literally. Marshall wasn't paying attention and he ran right into the rope Zuma and Chase were using. The momentum swung Chase and Zuma forward and they landed in a big pile. Rocky soon joined them, not being able to stop in time. "Marshall!" The pups in the pile yelled. Skye and Rubble were running over to make sure everyone was okay. "Sorry pups, guess I got caught up in the moment." The pups laughed and Rocky took this opportunity to tag Marshall. "Haha, got you! You're it now Marshall!" "Aww, no fair!" Marshall whined in protest. "Sorry but I got you fair and square!" Rocky smiled. The pups started to walk back to their original positions when their pup-tags rang out, "Paw Patrol, to the lookout!" The pups yelled, "Ryder needs us!" and they ran off into the elevator, but not before Marshall barrel rolled in, thankfully missing everyone. "Guess I'm 0-2 today, it could be worse!" Marshall said trying to laugh off the situation. "Oh Marshall." Rubble sighed and rolled his eyes as the elevator began to ascend to the top floor of the lookout. "Ready for action, Ryder, Sir!" Chase said as soon as everyone was lined up. Everyone was in their normal gear, except for Marshall and Chase who were sporting their Medic gear and Spy gear, respectively. "Thanks for getting here quickly pups, there's a lost little girl at Mr. Porters store and she needs help finding her parents." Ryder paused for a moment, trying to decide which pups would be best for the job. "Marshall, I want you to come to check over the little girl and make sure she's not hurt." Marshall gave a quick bark and quickly replied, "I'm fired up!" "And Chase," Ryder continued, "I want you to come to help track down the little girls parents." "Super spy Chase, is on the case!" "Alright, Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said as he made his way over to the firemans pole. Everything was fine, they hopped into their trucks and sped off to Mr. Porters. They got there, parked their vehicles, and walked into the little patio area outside where Mr. Porter was waiting with the little girl. "Thanks for coming so quickly," Mr. Porter said as he went to meet up with Ryder, "I hate to leave so fast but i really have to go." He ran into his van and shut the door. As he sped away he yelled out. "Thanks for your help Ryder!" "Well he sure was in a big rush." Chase said. "He must be in a big hurry to deliver the groceries. Anyways pups we're here on a mission. Lets go meet the girl so we can make sure she's not hurt and gelp her find her parents." (To be continued <~<~<~) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Story by PitbullLover Category:Stories Category:Current Generation